mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Blaze
Blaze é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat. Apareceu primeiro como personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, reaparecendo como o chefe de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Também apareceu no fundo de The Pit II em Mortal Kombat II. Foi criado por Delia que é uma feiticeira que domina o fogo, mãe de Taven. Histórico Mortal Kombat II e Mortal Kombat Trilogy Blaze faz sua aparição cameo no fundo da arena The Pit II thumb|leftlutando contra Hornbuckle. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Blaze é um misterioso ser elemental de Edenia.Planos foram feitos para tornar Onaga imortal usando o último ovo de dragão,mas por causa de sua morte, o ovo foi mantido em incubação até poder ser ressuscitado. Um antigo "homem santo" seguidor de Onaga capturou Blaze em uma emboscada e o forçou a vigiar o ovo. Porém, durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a câmara onde estava o ovo foi invadida por Cyrax, Nitara, e Reptile. Nitara usou Cyrax para alcançar a câmara, onde ela separou Vaeternus (Mundo dos Vampiros) de Outworld antes de partir. Reptile, entretanto, veio em busca de vingança, mas só achou o ovo do dragão. Nesse momento o ovo rachou, mandando a essência de Onaga para Reptile, fazendo com que ele se tornasse o hospedeiro do Rei Dragão. Depois disso, Blaze foi libertado do domínio do "homem santo" e continuou sua jornada. Final (semi-canon) de Blaze thumb|leftTendo sidothumb escravizado através de feitiçaria para proteger a câmara de incubação do rei dragão,Blaze foi finalmente libertado uma vez que o ovo de dragão tinha chocado.Ele então,retomou sua busca que tinha feito antes de ser abortado por seus capturadores. Biografia O misterioso Outworlder elemental conhecido apenas como Blaze tinha sido embuscado em uma busca em todos os reinos.Durante sua missão,ele foi emboscado em uma ponte por uma antiga seita de homens santos que ainda servem o rei do Dragão há muito tempo. Os homens sagrados o escravizaram através de encantamentos místicos e forçaram-no a proteger o último Ovo de Dragão conhecido. Por muitos anos ele permaneceu submerso sob a rocha derretida da câmara de incubação como "Guardian do Ovo". Mortal Kombat Deception thumb|left|[[Blaze em Mortal Kombat: Deception]]Blaze aparece como cameo na arena Dark Prison sendo adicionado como jogável em Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Mortal Kombat Unchained thumb|leftBlaze apesar dethumb ter seu alinhamento neutro, é o novo vilão desta última batalha, em Unchained . Ele aparece como personagem jogável. È revelado que Argus e Delia transformam o simples elemental em uma enorme besta assassina. Eles deram poder suficiente para que ele pudesse matar o maior número de guerreiros possíveis, não importa se fosse heróis ou vilões, eles tinham tudo preparado para a batalha final.O objetivo desta busca, que havia sido anteriormente deixada sem explicação, foi finalmente divulgado nos lançamentos subseqüentes de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon e Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Diz-se que Blaze tinha sido criado para supervisionar a força de todos os lutadores nos reinos. Sua criadora,Delia,tinha previsto um evento quando o poder dos lutadores se tornaria uma ameaça para toda a própria existência.Quando isso aconteceu, era o papel de Blaze chamar e despertar Taven e Daegon de sua suspensão. No entanto, ao ser libertado da câmara de incubação de ovos, Blaze descobriu que, em sua ausência, o poder e o número desses lutadores se tornaram muito grandes e que Daegon já tinha sido revivido. Ele soou o chamado para despertar Taven. Ele então promulgou o plano de reunir todos os combatentes em uma batalha final, onde as ações dos dois irmãos acabariam determinando seus destinos e impedindo o Armageddon. Sentindo que algo maligno vindo de Netherrealm estava influenciando Daegon, Blaze decidiu viajar para lá para encontrar sua fonte. Final (semi-canon) de Blaze Blaze tinha completado a primeira das suas funções.Logo ele começará o segundo:Para atrair guerreiros para a batalha final. Lá eles vão desafiá-lo, na esperança de alcançar o poder divino de sua derrota.A arrogância desses guerreiros será sua queda,por apenas um filho de Edenia pode desencadear o verdadeiro propósito de Blaze. Final (semi-canon) de Kitana thumb|leftCom o rei dragão destruído,Kitana fez seu caminho de volta para sua casathumb para o reino de Edenia.Durante sua jornada,ela foi recebida por um ser feito de fogo!Ele informou a Kitana que sua premonição de um conflito iminente foi correta,e que ela deve unir as forças do bem para uma batalha que vem para preservar os reinos.Desanimada,Kitana caiu de joelhos."Quando isso vai acabar?"Ela chorou."Cada vitória leva a mais conflitos e maiores adversários!".Blaze somente respondeu:"Se tudo correr como planejado,seus inimigos serão destruídos!". Biografia Por milênios,eu existi para um propósito ... para monitorar a força dos combatentes do mundo. Meu criador previu uma época em que os guerreiros se tornam muito poderosos e ameaçam toda a existência.Eu deveria soar o chamado para despertar seus filhos quando o ápice se aproximava.Suas ações determinariam o destino destes combatentes superiores e impedirão finalmente o Armageddon.Parece, no entanto, que um irmão foi prematuramente revivido. Durante minha busca, fui dominado por homens santos que serviram Onaga. Durante séculos, fui obrigado por sua feitiçaria e alheio à crescente força dos guerreiros Ki Chao. Finalmente livre, emergi para descobrir seres cujo poder e número excedem o que os reinos podem sustentar. Eu tenho soado a chamada. O irmão adormecido logo despertará. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Durante o Konquest,Blaze aparece confrontando Taven e Daegon depois que havia sido derrotado Scorpion em Scorpion's Lair. Ele informa os dois que a missão não estava indo como planejado,e eles não estavam seguindo as orientações como foram definidas pela sua criadora. Ele os transporta para Edenia, onde a batalha final está prestes a ocorrer e onde um dos irmãos está destinado a derrotar ele. No entanto, Taven primeiro derrota Daegon, que tinha sido corrompido devido ao seu despertar prematuro. Blaze então informa Taven que o futuro de todos os reinos dependeria então do irmão restante, que precisava derrotá-lo no Mortal Kombat para determinar o destino do resto dos lutadores. A Pyramid of Argus então se forma na cratera próxima, com Blaze esperando por cima de Taven para destruí-lo. No entanto, Shao Kahn derrota Blaze na linha alternativa de história porém não se sabe de fato o que realmente aconteceu com Blaze. Konquest Perto da Pyramid of Argus, Argus dizia que estava pronto pois Taven e Daegon estavam escondidos pois os dragões Caro e Orin estariam do seus lados.Delia dizia que confia que eles estariam salvos nas cavernas e achava que Shao Kahn não tivesse mais interesse em Earthrealm.Argus diz que sua atenção estava apenas focada para Edenia e também diz para sua esposa que por a pirâmide estar completa a batalha seria ali.Delia diz que estava ciente pois mandou a sua criação,Blaze para monitorar os reinos e quando o tempo chegasse, thumb|left|Blaze aparece dizendo que a missão foi corrompida.ele contataria os dragões e a conquista começaria.Delia pergunta a Argus se eles estariam fazendo a melhor opção.Argus diz que as visões de Delia determinariam o curso da ação e o poder de tantos guerreiros, a corrupção do torneio e tudo estaria ali para destruir tudo e a todos. Estes combatentes deveriam lidar com o que estava acontecendo com os reinos.Delia diz que estava falando de Taven e Daegon pois eles thumb|Blaze diz a Taven que eles estavam no local errado.provavelmente estariam envolvidos na guerra do Armageddon.Argus diz que seus filhos era a única razão em que podia confiar e provariam seu valor para os Elder Gods.Eles trariam honror para Edenia.Delia completa que para Argus também se eles sobrevivessem.Argus diz que equipou-os bem e aproporção estaria conforme suas habilidades.Tudo estaria completo.Taven e Daegon estavam dormindo em uma caverna thumb|left|Blaze diz que o destino de muitos guerreiros dependeria da missão.desacordados e quando se levantarem eles embarcariam numa missão para proteger os reinos do Armageddon e provavelmente os Elder Gods estariam olhando por eles. Taven então acorda.Orin diz que era bom rever Taven.Orin diz que a força de Taven em breve retornaria.Taven pergunta a Orin o que havia acontecido.Orin diz que Taven estava aprisionado e recebeu um sinal para se levantar e que ele não estava mais em Edenia mas sim em Earthrealm.Taven não entendia o porque de estar em Earthrealm.Orin diz que Argus tinha uma misssão muito importante para Taven e Daegon também participava do mesmo e pelo que Orin eentendia thumb|Blaze diz que o destino dos reinos seria decidido naquele dia.seria uma competição entre os irmãos também.taven não entende pois Daegon e ele em breve assumiriam o trono de Argus.Orin diz que os pais de Taven estavam sobre inconsciência e não sabia exatamente o que era.Orin não sabia dos detalhes pois seu único princípio era guiar Taven nessa missão em Earthrealm e acordá-lo quando o tempo viesse.O tempo então chegou! Taven acha tudo muito estranho e pergunta aonde estava Argus pois queria falar com o mesmo.Orin ia enviar Taven para o templo de seu pai e achar a câmara e lá thumb|left|Taven diz que quando eles acabassem iria enfrentar Daegon.acharia uma arma muito importante. Sem dúvidas, Daegon acordaria por Caro também.Taven não entende a necessidade de uma arma.Taven agradece Orin e parte no portal.Mais tarde,Taven chega na câmara principal e se depara com imagens.Taven vê Delia tendo suas visões e seu pai Argus falando com os Elder Gods.Outra imagem,Taven se reconhece e também acha que seria Daegon.Taven se pergunta quanto tempo esteve inconsciente dentre outras perguntas e se vê em meio ao armageddon atacando Blaze ao lado de thumb|Blaze diz que os irmãos não deveriam ter lutado.Daegon.Taven estava muito impressionado com todas as imagens pois não se lembrava de nada.Inimigos do clã Red Dragon chegam para impedir Taven mas o mesmo os derrota e parte em direção a explorar o templo.Após escapar das armadilhas, Taven encontra mais soldados do Red Dragon e os derrota.Taven chega a outra câmara e alguém estava observando-o invisivelmente.Ao tocar sua mão no altar, Taven vê a figura de Argus.Argus diz que o tempo de Taven e Daegon chegou para eles provarem seu valor a Edenia e Argus thumb|left|Blaze diz que Taven deveria arriscar as duas escolhas.escolheria seu sucessor.Argus então lhe daria uma arma para enfrentar ao lado do altar.Argus diz também que sua mãe lhe deixou armas importantes no templo dela no norte.Taven pergunta onde estavam tudo isso e qual sua importância.Argus diz para Taven encontrar Blaze, um espectro de fogo criado por Delia.Derrotando o ele só não seria protetor de Edenia, mas receber o poder gratificante de um deus.Argus manda Taven ir e os Elder Gods iriam olhar por ele.Taven retorna do portal e fala com Orin.Orin dá as boas vindas de volta para Taven dizendo que ele estava fora a um bom tempo.Taven diz que ele estava um pouco ocupado e que os seguidores de seu pai tinham abandonado o templo a muito tempo.Guerreiros vermelhos haviam ocupado o thumb|Taven diz que a missão acabou com sua família.local.Orin diz que isso não estava certo e o pergunta se ele havia aprendido mais sobre sua missão e onde estava a arma que seu pai havia lhe concedido. Taven diz que não havia nenhuma arma mas achava que foi roubada a muitos anos e que era para combater um espectro de fogo chamado Blaze e quem o derrotasse iria suceder Argus como protetor de Edenia. Orin diz que era Blaze e ele estaria atento para a chamada que acordasse Taven.Mas como poder derrotalo iria garantir o título de protetor pois sua mãe Delia era uma mortal e Taven era metade deus. Talvez transformasse Taven em um deus completo requeria algo.Taven pergunta thumb|left|Blaze alerta Taven.sobre qual requerimento.Orin não o responde e pergunta o que ele aprendeu mais.Taven diz que teria que viajar até o norte pois Delia o deixou um importante item no templo e esperava que o item estaria lá.Orin o envia até o seu destino.Taven o agradece e parte. Mais tarde,Taven retorna até Orin.Orin diz que ele havia conseguido a armadura.Taven diz que era o que sua mãe havia prometido para sua missão.Orin pergunta se Taven estava pronto para procurar por Blaze.taven diz que não ainda pois teria que caçar pelos guerreiros do thumb|Taven pede a Blaze para que o deixe vencer e por um ponto final.clã Red Dragon. Ao encontrar Sub-Zero, ele o informou de tudo para poder enfrentá-los em Charred Mountain e gostaria de visitar antes de caçar o espectro de fogo pois talvez eles seriam os responsáveis por roubar a espada de seu pai.Taven então pergunta se Orin podia enviá-lo até lá.Orin diz que era como Taven desejasse.Taven o agradece e parte novamente no portal. Mais tarde,Mavado diz que Blaze foi encontrado.Daegon acha excelente e então teria que fazer as preparações e pede para que Taven não deixe a fortaleza vivo.Taven derrota Mavado e quer saber aonde estava Blaze.Mavado,derrotado,responde com um sorriso.Por Taven estar se empenhando tanto em sua missão, Mavado aproveita para desaparecer em uma grande corda de elástico. Mais tarde,.Taven desaprisiona Caro do controle de seu irmão e diz que ele estava machucado.Caro diz que foi escravizado por Daegon e o usou para teleportar seu clã nos reinos.Taven não podia acreditar no que Daegon tinha feito com Caro.Caro diz que Daegon não era mais o homem que todos conheciam.Taven pergunta o que havia acontecido.Caro diz que tinha parte da culpa pois a muito tempo perdeu contato mental com o espectro de fogo, Blaze e acidentalmente enviou o sinal para Daegon acordar de seu sono pois era muito cedo ainda e não havia encontrado efeitos nisso. Mais tarde,Taven então encontra um último pináculo e entra.No seu treinamento, Taven encontra uma cópia de Blaze em sua primeira forma e o derrota.Depois de derrotá-lo, Taven enfrenta o imperador Shao Kahn num combate e o derrota.Depois enfrenta uma cópia de seu irmão Daegon e o derrota. Quando o combate entre os dois irmãos está para acontecer, Blaze em sua forma primária aparece intrerrompendo.Daegon furioso pergunta o porque de Blaze interferir.Blaze diz que a missão foi corrompida e que tudo não ocorreu conforme sua criadora esperava.Blaze diz que os dois estavam num local errado e iria transportá-los para o centro da crátera de onde a batalha final estava para acontecer. A missão então só iria concluir quando um deles derrotasse-o em combate.Blaze diz que eles deveriam ter pressa pois haveria muitos combatentes se reunindo e se ele fosse derrotado por um deles, eles roubariam o prêmio e a verdadeira causa da missão estaria fracassada e então o Armageddon cairia sobre todos.Cansado de tudo, Taven diz que não queria fazer nada mais pela missão e tinha contas a acertar com Daegon.Blaze se exita com o fogo e diz que eles não tinham escolha pois todos eles estavam limitados a missão e os fatos dos reinos seria decidido naquele dia.Daegon diz para eles terminarem isso logo pois tinha esperado uma eternidade por aquele momento.Taven diz que quando tudo aquilo terminasse, ele iria finalizar Daegon.Blaze então os teleporta para a Pyramid of Argus. Taven logo diz que a única coisa que estava garantida era que Daegon iria pagar por ter matado seus pais. Daegon diz que então ele sabia e confirma que os matou, pois TEVE.Lord Shinnok o havia alertado que eles pretendiam auxiliar o próprio Taven e não Daegon. Taven irritado pergunta a Daegon supreso se ele os matou só por causa do prêmio.Daegon diz que foi com as armas (DrakeSwords) que seu pai deu para usar contra Blaze e que AGORA IRIA USÁ-LAS PARA DESTRUIR O PRÓPRIO TAVEN.Daegon manda Taven lutar e os dois vão para um combate.Taven vence seu irmão Daegon. Com Daegon caído pelo chão, Blaze conversa com Taven dizendo que infelizmente não era pretendido que os irmãos lutassem um contra o outro.Daegon havia caído e agora Taven deveria completar a sua obrigação.Taven zangado pergunta se aquilo era uma obrigação pois a missão tinha destruído sua família,apontando para Daegon no chão e pede para Blaze o explicar o porque que ele deveria se importar.Blaze diz que a mãe de Taven, Delia, a sua criadora preveu o Armageddon que o Mortal Kombat dos guerreiros sem saber forçou as forças da realidade a tornarem possível.Os guerreiros daquela cratera estavam engajados num Mortal Kombat.Taven pergunta se eram todos e que havia muitas lutas em um só lugar.Blaze diz que a cratera daria origem ao Apocalipse a menos que alguma coisa fosse feita para previnir e que os Elder Gods haviam ordenado Argus para orquestrar a solução. Então, ele decidiu matar todos quando o tempo chegasse mas Delia o questionou para apenas tirar as habilidades especiais dos combatentes pois muitos foram heróis, indignos de uma morte! No final, eles concideraram apenas num torneio que Taven e Daegon e o vencedor liberaria uma de duas soluções.Que nem uma moeda de dois lados: um lado desarmaria os combatentes e o outro lado destruiria todos eles.Taven pergunta a Blaze que lado da moeda era ele.Blaze diz que era desconhecido de sua parte e que a arma do mesmo era a catalisadora e o fato dos combatentes seria revelado quando a batalha de todos estivesse completa.Taven diz que se derrotasse o próprio Blaze, ele poderia matar todos eles.Blaze diz que eles não eram importantes e seja lá qual for o resultado, Taven salvaria os reinos mas o mesmo deveria evitar que ninguém mais combatesse o próprio Blaze. Taven então diz para Blaze o deixar vencer que ele o próprio espectro de fogo colocariam um fim em tudo aquilo. Blaze diz que não pois ele deveria agir conforme Delia achasse.Blaze pede para Taven pegar sua espada, andar até o portão de luz e finalizar a missão e desaparece. Taven se abaixa e pega uma das DrakeSwords de Daegon, atravessa o portão de luz e vê todos os guerreiros dos reinos se combatendo e logo um estrondo acontece: uma pirâmide se erguia ao longe de onde Taven estava e ao longe estava Blaze em sua segunda forma dizendo para o enfrentar agora NO MORTAL KOMBAT.Taven então se prepara para o seu desafio final: completar a missão e derrotar Blaze.Taven então enfrenta Blaze em combate.Taven então derrota o espectro de fogo. Ao vencer, Blaze, Taven fala diante da Pyramid of Argus que seu mundo foi rasgado em partes. Ele tinha acordado em um reino estranho forçado a completar a missão colocado a diante thumb|left|Blaze pede para Taven o enfrentar no Mortal Kombat.de seus pais, Argus e Delia. Aquela missão deu a entender que ele salvaria os reinos mas que tem destruído a sua própria família. Seu irmão Daegon começou a ficar obsecado em vencer para obter o prêmio supremo para uma irmandade divina e matou seus próprios pais e na sua loucura procurou o destruir também.Orin e Caro, dragões leais de sua família por muitos anos não foram poupados do curso que aquela missão tem forjado.Daegon escravizou Caro para servir suas próprias intenções, o feiticeiro Quan Chi matou Orin, quem era o seu guardião. Embora não tenha nada para trás,ele foi determinado a finalizar a missão: enfrentou muitos combatentes, lutou por seu caminho até o topo da pirâmide até que por último ele sozinho derrotou Blaze no Mortal Kombat. A energia liberada de sua morte passou por ele, dando o poder de um grande deus. O poder excessivo infiltrou em sua armadura e passou pelos outros combatentes e esta energia tinha o princípio de um de dois efeitos nele: morte ou anulação de poderes.Um terceiro e imprevisto resultado tem surgido: a missão não fez nada que possibilitou resolver a instabilidade nos reinos, mas como protetor de Edenia, ele daria um voto de confiança para que o Armageddon terminasse até que uma solução pudesse ser achada. Final (non-canon) de Blaze thumb|leftDurante sua longa busca para monitorar os reinos,Blaze tinha sido escravizado por homens santos de Onaga e forçado a proteger o grande ovo do dragão.O feitiço usado para controlá-lo corrompeu o seu formato original. Quando seu objetivo final no topo da pirâmide aconteceu,ele era imparável e derrotou todos aqueles que o desafiou.Tal como previsto pela feiticeira Delia,o Armageddon começou na cratera de Edenia e se espalhou por todos os domínios,quebrando a realidade até que não houvesse mais nada. Biografia em forma de cartão Ao longo dos anos,o Firespawn Blaze tem vigiado sobre os reinos,mantendo a guarda sobre o ovo do Rei Dragão.Seu novo propósito é despertar os filhos de Argus para que eles possam começar sua busca para salvar os reinos do Armageddon. Biografia Minha busca inicial foi interrompida quando eu fui forçado a guardar um ovo de dragão por muitos anos.Quando despertei da escravização, senti-me alterado de alguma forma. Embora entendesse a razão pela qual fui criado, senti que algo estava fundamentalmente errado. Deixando de lado a minha incerteza,voltei à minha tarefa. Eu procurei nos reinos para encontrar uma concentração de guerreiros com a habilidade de explorar as forças que ligam os reinos. O que eu descobri alarmou-me! O número de combatentes tinha crescido desde que eu andei pelo último entre eles. Eu também soube que Onaga, o ex-governante de Outworld, tinha de alguma forma sido ressuscitado. Eu podia sentir a pressão sobre os reinos e concluí que o tempo tinha chegado: eu despertaria os irmãos e começaria a segunda fase da busca. Em Earthrealm, no topo do templo de Argus, soltei um grito psíquico, o sinal para os dragões para despertar os filhos de Edenia. Pouco tempo depois, procurei os irmãos para monitorar seu progresso. Parece que Daegon foi despertado séculos muito cedo e está sob a influência de algum mal de Netherrealm. Eu devo avaliar mais esta situação viajando a esse reino. Parece que minha tarefa foi interrompida mais uma vez. Eu não fui criado para interferir, mas o tempo pode vir quando eu vou ter que interceptar os irmãos para ajudar a segurar a minha busca que prometi concluir como Argus e Delia planejaram. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Blaze aparece em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks como cameo lutando contra Hornbuckle novamente no fundo,ao entrar e batalhar em The Pit II. Mortal Kombat (2011) Todos os demais personagens estavam mortos diante da Pyramid of Argus, lutando então apenas Shao Kahn e Raiden (em sua forma morta, devido aos acontecimentos de Mortal Kombat: Deception ). Não se sabe como Shao Kahn conseguiu derrubar Blaze , pois Onaga havia levado - o para fora da Pyramid of Argus. Raiden , então , prestes a morrer mais uma vez ,pelas mãos de Shao Kahn desta vez, envia uma mensagem para o seu eu do passado dizendo "ELE DEVE VENCER" , voltando assim os fatos antigos dos três primeiros Mortal Kombat para o novo , mas de uma forma diferente, tentando evitar os erros que levassem ao Armageddon. Mortal Kombat X thumb|left|Blaze luta contra [[Rain em The Pit II.]]Blaze faz sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat X no fundo da arena The Pit lutando com Rain.Sua aparição cameo marca o início de sua linha alternativa do tempo. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais Sendo um elemental, Blaze tem poder sobre tudo relacionado ao fogo, variando de projéteis de chamas a acertos físicos aumentados por seus poderes de fogo.Em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance e Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, foi revelado que seus captores que o obrigaram a guardar o ovo de dragão "corrompendo seu projeto original", que talvez explique a nova forma que ele assumiu.Criado por Delia,Blaze serve como um catalisador do poder supremo que pode ser absorvido por qualquer que conseguisse derrotá-lo,dando o poder vencedor,ampliando suas competências para níveis onipotentes e concedendo um único desejo.É também nessa nova forma que Blaze se torna o mais poderoso combatante em toda a franquia que é capaz de causar um único Armageddon devorando a própria existência. MKDA/MKA *'Flame Ball': Blaze atira uma bola de fogo no oponente. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Flame Uppercut': Blaze atinge o oponente com um uppercut. Esse movimento é emprestado de Drahmin. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Flame Charge': Blaze faz um movimento que aumenta sua vida. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Quake Slam': Blaze soca o chão, enviando lava para debaixo do oponente. É inbloqueável. (MK:A) *'Steam Roller': Blaze rola pelo chão, atingindo o oponente. (MK:A) *'Charge Up': Blaze faz um movimento que aumenta energia. (MK:A) *'Melting Lava Teleport': Blaze desaparece em lava, aparecendo do outro lado, atrás do oponente. (MK:A) Crescimento do personagem Blaze apareceu pela primeira vez no fundo da arena The Pit II pelo diretor de arte da série, Tony Goskie, como parte da tradição da série de adicionar elementos misteriosos nos jogos. Inicialmente recebeu o nome de "Torch"(Tocha, em português). Porém, esse nome não pôde ser usado por que a Marvel possuía os direitos do nome como parte do personagem Tocha-humana (Human Torch). Nessa aparição, as animações de Blaze (assim como as de Hornbuckle), foram, na verdade mudanças na palheta de Liu Kang com chamas cobrindo seu corpo. Desenhos da The Krypt de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance mostram imagens de um Blaze sem fogo, com cabelo e machados duplos, numa possível posição de luta. O personagem Blaze acabou sendo introduzindo mais tarde no desenvolvimento da série, porém ele perdeu várias características, como seu próprio estilo de luta, armas e um Fatality. Curiosidades *A forma fraca de Blaze em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon aparece apenas no modo Konquest do jogo. *Junto com Cyber Sub-Zero, Blaze é o único personagem que tem uma cor diferente de sangue. Porém, no caso dele, assume-se que é lava. *Em sua forma de chefe, Blaze é o personagem mais alto de toda a série. *Blaze foi originalmente apelidado de "Torcha" pelo fãs antes de seu verdadeiro nome ser revelado. *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Blaze é o unico personagem que o jogador não pode fazer um fatality. *Foi criado por Delia para observar os reinos. *Tirando Stage Fatalities e Kreate-a fatality, Blaze faz parte do grupo que inclui Daegon,Moloch,e Onaga que jamais tiveram um Fatality. *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,jogar Blaze da Sky Temple vai fazer ele gritar:"Oh my god! This is not happening to me!"(Ah, meu Deus! Isto não está acontecendo comigo!), a mesma coisa que Jax fala quando ele cai. Galeria Bio blaze.jpg Blazeessence.gif Blaze.jpg 11322-51787 super.jpg Categoria:Elemental Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens secretos